A girl named Angel and a gundam dubbed Antari
by Angel Varay
Summary: When Angel Luther goes on her assignment to kill Quatre Winner but gets in over her head.How will she react to being in a hospital like jail cell with a gun pointed at her head?Read to find out the second chapter is on its way,and please review.
1. Trowa,who is Trowa?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the GW boys, but I do own Angel Luther and she is copyrighted under the laws of the US.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Die" she said softly, about to finish her attack. Before the attack could be carried out something with a high energy level plowed into her gundams back. Everything went dark for the black haired, brown-eyed girl who piloted the black and silver gundam dubbed Antari.  
  
As the girl opened her brown eyes, she could see she was in a hospital of some sort. The door and windows had bars on them. Maybe she was wrong, this was sort of like prison. "Now your awake" said a male's voice. Seconds later a loaded gun was pointed at her head. She kept her emotions cloaked. Two Prussian blue eyes look down at her, cold and emotionless, just like her own. The male clicked off the safety to his gun and never looked away from the helpless woman lying on the bed before him. "Identify yourself" he calmly stated. The girls brown eyes shifted from the gun to his face. "Angel My-Luther, Angel Luther" she said looking to the side. "Why did you attack us?" the male asked. "It was one of my assignments," the girl said sighing. "What was your assignment?" he asked, seeming to try to get every bit of information out of her. "To find and assassinate Quatre Reberba Winner, and destroy a gundam called Sandrock" she hesitantly stated. His eyes never left her, but the fear that was hidden in her heart was quickly drained away as the safety of the gun that was pointed at her head was clicked back on. "I didn't think I would have to fight all five of you at once," she said smiling slightly. "I guess you were wrong," said the owner of the Prussian blue eyes, Heero Yuy. Angel sat up in bed her whole body ached. She looked around the room to notice one other, Quatre. She checked her pockets for the gun that was there before but found nothing. Angel narrowed her already narrow eyes towards the blonde-haired young man. Quatre looked at her more concerned about her health than his own well being. "I'm amazed you survived Heero's last attack" the blonde muttered. "It was the shield I guess" Angel said in a monotone voice. Quatre and Heero both looked at each other. Angel guessed it wasn't common for a gundam to have a shield. "Wait a second, what have you people done with Antari?" Angel said in a slight panic. "Trowa was examining it last time I saw it" Heero said in a monotone voice, contemplating her own. "Trowa, who is Trowa?" Angel asked still in a state of panic. Angel got up and looked around. "He better not do anything to Antari, I busted my butt on that gundam" she said her hand clenched at her sides. 


	2. Duo,meet your roommate

Chapter 2:  
  
"Take me to Antari now, before I have to kill you" Angel yells loud enough the whole safe house could hear. Heero nodded and Quatre stood up. They both took one of her arms. "Don't try anything," Heero said warningly. Angel sighed and nodded. They led her to a huge under ground hanger where, Deathscythe, Sandrock, Heavyarms, Altron, and Wing Zero were kept. In a space in between Wing Zero and Deathscythe stood Antari, several safety cables connected to it.  
  
Antari's ruby eyes glowed dimly. "Oh they didn't take any of the systems out, what a relief," Angel said smiling. Heero looked around until the gundam pilot known as Trowa was visible. The boy with emerald eyes caught Angel's attention fast, he was tall and his brown hair hung in his face, covering one eye. "That gundam has a zero system, Heero" Trowa stated then looked at the three. "It does not all it has is the AZ-7 and AS- 1 systems" Angel said pleadingly. Trowa shifted his gaze to Angel. "Who's the girl?" he asked. "She's the pilot of that gundam" Quatre stated. Trowa looked deep into her brown eyes, as if searching her soul. "That reminds me, where is she going to remain while she is here" Quatre asked. All three pairs of eyes shifted to Heero. "Its your house Quatre" Heero said. "Okay" Quatre said and showed Angel to a well-furnished room on the third level.  
  
Angel looked around the room; it was completely done in dark colors. She scanned the room and saw two beds and as she scanned the room further she say someone else's belongings. "I have to share a room with another?" Angel said looking back at Quatre. "To ensure you don't escape, we put you with Duo, and the other guy you just talked to was Trowa Barton" Quatre said. Angel nodded and sat down on her proclaimed bed. "When Duo and Wufei get home were going to get you some other cloths" Quatre said and walked in, he sat on Duo's bed.  
  
After about an hour later a guy with chestnut colored hair and cobalt eyes that could pierce the heart, walked in the room. "Oh Duo, meet your roommate" Quatre says smiling slightly. Duo looked over at Angel, who was looking back at him. "I get a babe as a roomie?" Duo says then looks at Quatre with hopeful eyes. "Yeah for a little while anyways" Quatre says then looks at Angel in sympathy. 


	3. Getting to know you

"You're the famous Duo Maxwell?" Angel said her eyes narrowed. "Yep babe, that's me, my sweet." Duo said. "You touch me, you die." Angel said staring him straight in the eyes. "Another Heero." Duo said with a sigh. "Where's Wufei at?" Asked Quatre. Duo shrugged and looked all over Angel, ignoring her death glares.  
  
An hour, and forty-eight different shopping stores, Angel, Wufei, and Duo returned to the safe house. All three had bags in their hands. They each went to their room then to Duo and Angel's room. Most of the money was spent on hair keeping supplies for Mr. Maxwell. Angel folded her new cloths. While in the middle of doing so, Heero stepped into the room. "Ms. Varay, I am taking the systems out of Antari tomorrow morning." Heero said. "Your doing what?" Angel asked the blood boiling in her veins. "You heard me." Heero answered. A few curses were exchanged.  
  
Heero and Angel ended up being tranquilized and put in a cell. Together. Angel glared at Heero. "Taking the systems out of Antari can kill you, and I know you're the perfect soldier and everything, but dying taking a system out of a gundam isn't the best way to die." Angel said. "Then tell me what I want to know." Heero said. Angel agreed and the questions began.  
  
"How long ago was that gundam created?" "Eleven months ago." "What the hell does Antari mean?" "Antari was the Goddess of Heartbreak in Japanese Mythology." "How did you make a shield for a gundam?" "By using Diamond Ore." "What are the blades made out of?" "A gundanium/iron ore mix." "Who is after us?" "Classified." "Are you afraid to die?" "Ill die when I feel like it." "Where did you get your cocky attitude from?" "Probley my guardian." "Who is your guardian?" "William J. Luther." "Did he make your gundam?" "No I did."  
  
They were both silent until Duo unlocked the cell and Angel went back to her room and continued to fold cloths. Duo had heavy metal music on full blast long into the night, even when Angel was trying to sleep. "Damn braided baka." Angel said trying to block the sound out. 


End file.
